rugratsall_grown_upfandomcom-20200213-history
Truth or Consequences
Truth or Consequences is the 5th episode of Season 1 in All Grown Up!. Characters Present *Tommy *Dil *Angelica *Stu *Didi *Spike *Betty *Howard *Phil *Lil *Chuckie *Kimi *Chas *Kira * Susie *Vice-Principal Estes Pangborn *Leslie Myers (cameo) *Diane DeLongis (cameo) *Savannah Shane (mentioned) *Martin Costomiris Plot Tommy didn't portray them in the last film and becomes excited when he learns about an upcoming film contest that is going to be judged by his favorite director, Martin Costomiris. His parents, Didi and Stu, encourage him to enter, but Tommy is unsure of what kind of movie he wants to make. Eventually he decides on a sci-fi thriller about aliens, starring his friends. However, he quickly becomes frustrated by his friend's constant bickering and unprofessionalism. He realizes that filming his friends’ secret conversations is more film worthy than his sci-fi thriller. When reviewing the footage, Dil tells Tommy that he does not think that entering the footage about their friends’ secrets would be a very good idea. Angelica comes over one day demanding to see the tape when Tommy is not home. When Angelica sees the tapes she calls over the whole gang to watch it, who except for Chuckie and Dil, are all outraged that Tommy would consider entering their private moments into the competition. Tommy refuses to destroy the tape and his friends storm out and give Tommy the cold shoulder for the next couple of days. The film Tommy enters for the competition, A Day before the Day of the Life of My Friends, features bloopers from his earlier attempt at making a movie and clips of the gang as babies. Tommy did not win the competition but he got a picture of him with his favorite director and he got his friends back. Meanwhile, Vice Principal Pangborn wants to spend more time observing Dil’s behavior as he finds it disturbing. However, his attempts to delve into Dil’s mind using traditional methods are frustrating. Pangborn calls Stu and Didi into his office and tells them that he recommends Dil have some counselling. Didi is outraged that Pangborn would consider changing her son into a generic boy without any originality. She praises Dil for seeing the world differently and storms out, leaving Pangborn cowering behind a file shelf. Trivia *The scene at the beginning where Tommy films the paper bag is supposedly a reference to the movie American Beauty. In the episode, Tommy says "you can find beauty in the strangest places", and Ricky from the film says that his movie is "the most beautiful thing I've ever filmed". *This episode reveals Tommy first taped something at 33 months. *It is revealed that Kimi is still into the Dummi Bears. *Didi believes that Dil's weirdness comes from Stu's side of the family. *This is the first episode that shows the gang at younger ages, yet older than they were in Rugrats. Although Chuckie and Kimi were shown as 2 to 3 and 1 to 2-year-olds, respectively. *'Goof: '''There is a scene when everyone is watching the tape in Tommy's room. Look at Kimi's earring - they change their color throughout the scene, *'Goof: When Dil and Tommy are in Tommy's room watching the video, the zig-zag on Dil's shirt is a different color. *'Goof: '''When Pangborn kicks the door open, you can see pieces of the door go shattering in all different directions. Some pieces, however, remain floating in thin air instead of falling on to the floor. *'Goof: 'When Betty sticks her head into the ice box, an ice cube stays in mid-air instead of falling down to the floor like the others. *'Goof: 'When Chuckie's yelling at Kimi, his braces seem to disappear for about 2 or 3 seconds. *'Goof: 'When Chuckie Grumbles At Kimi By Saying "Well you make disgusting noises when you eat!", His Hand Disappears When Chuckie Changes His Movement In A Few Seconds. *'Goof: Before everyone is watching the film, Kimi's leggings has a lack of coloring.Category:Episodes Category:Episodes on VHS Category:Episodes on DVD Category:All Grown Up! Category:All Grown Up! Season 1 Category:Content Category:Episodes focusing on Tommy Category:Episodes focusing on Kimi Category:Episodes focusing on Dil Category:Episodes focusing on Chuckie Category:Episodes focusing on Phil and Lil Category:Episodes focusing on Angelica Category:Episodes focusing on Susie